donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile Cauldron
Crocodile Cauldron is the second world of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. This area's stages are lava themed, complete with instant-touch-and-die lava rivers, volcano backgrounds, and even sunken ships in the lava itself. The ships sunken in the lava indicate that the Cauldron was once a regular sea, but a series of volcano eruptions turned the area into a lava-filled world. The Kongs must navigate through dangerous lava areas, and there appears to be mine shafts filled with gems that the Kremling Krew appear to be mining. The boss is Kleever. Adjacent worlds Backward: Gangplank Galleon (DKC 2) Forward: Krem Quay Stages Hot-Head Hop Hot-Head Hop is the sixth level of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, and the first area of Crocodile Cauldron. The stage takes place inside a volcano, and the Kongs must use Krocheads as stepping stones in order to cross rivers of lava. This stage also marks Squitter's first appearance, and he'll prove himself useful for reaching and completing bonus areas, as well as the DK Coin. Klampons make their debut here as well. Other enemies include Neeks, Klobbers, Zingers, Cat-O-9-Tails and Krunchas. Kannon's Klaim Kannon's Klaim is the second stage of Crocodile Cauldron. This is the first stage to take place inside a mine shaft. The featured enemies here are none other than Kannons, who will be a persistent threat throughout the stage. Mini-Neckies also mark their return from the original Donkey Kong Country. The mine is also home to several Neeks, Krunchas, Flitters and Klomps. Lava Lagoon Lava Lagoon is the thirdstage of Crocodile Cauldron. This stage takes place in the cargo hold of a crashed Kremling galleon. Although it is flooded with water, the heat from the surrounding volcanoes causes the water to be boiling hot. Fortunately, Clapper the Seal is around to cool down the water to a survivable temperature for the Kongs. However, the water won't keep cool forever, so the Kongs cannot waste any time while in the drink. The stage is also populated by Neeks, Klampons, Floatsams, Cat-O-9-Tails and Click-Clacks. Red-Hot Ride Red-Hot Ride takes place within a volcano, but unlike in Hot-Head Hop, solid ground is hard to come by. The Kongs must cross the lakes of lava by riding atop hot-air balloons, which are exclusive to this stage. The Kongs must be careful though, as the balloons will slowly descend into the lava unless they're on top of the thermals found throughout the stage. Rambi can also be found and used throughout the first half of the stage. Klomps, Klobbers, Flitters, Krunchas, Zingers, Click-Clacks and Neeks are all be found here. Squawks's Shaft Squawks's Shaft, as the title implies, takes place inside a mine shaft, and Squawks (in his first playable appearance) can be found throughout the second half. Krooks make their first appearance in this stage. Other enemies include Klomps, Kannons, Zingers and Klampons. Kleever's Kiln The area guardian of Crocodile Cauldron, Diddy and Dixie face off with Kleever. Galley Crocodile Cauldron.PNG|Crocodile Cauldron in the Game Boy Advance version. de:Krokodilkessel es:Caldera Cocodrilo pt:Crocodile Cauldron Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Worlds Category:Crocodile Isle